thematicunitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand
2012-02-22 17-51-21 568.jpg 2011-07-29 08-38-34 754.jpg IMG 2903.jpg IMG 2895.jpg IMG 1391.jpg IMG 1279.jpg IMG 0985.jpg Peek-a-boo Discovery Curriculum Area: *Language and Literacy Learning Objectives: *The child will be able to list things found in the ground *The child will be able to point out all of the S's *The child will be able to explain where sand is allowed and not allowed Material/Equipment Needed: *large pad of paper for easel *labels with vocabulary words and corresponding pictures *manila folders to be cut (one-third of a folder per child) *1 manila folder for each child’s finished work *sheets of blank paper for each child *drawing and coloring materials Preparation: Take one folder for each child and write their name on the label tab. Cut each remaining manila folder horizontally into thirds, allowing the three pieces to fold open and shut. With the piece folded open, cut a medium sized hole on the left side near the crease. Place the word label inside next to the hole, and then place the corresponding image on the right side to be seen through the hole. You may list a few facts in the space beside the image. Set out 10 quarter-sheets of paper for each child and 1 basket of drawing supplies per table. Words to consider: worm, mole, sand dollar, seashell, potato, carrot, roots, sand crab, pill bug/roly poly, squirrel Introduce the Activity: Introduce activity at circle time. Begin circle time by asking, "Who likes to play in dirt, raise your hand? Raise ‘em high!" Follow up by saying, "I wonder what kinds of things you can find under all that sand. Let’s make a list of the things you think are found in the ground." Write down all of the ideas that are found underground. Read one of the listed books. After the story, tell the children, "Now, we're going to go play a game! We are also going to draw some pictures to show your family what you learned today. Choose your favorite table and have a seat, then we will get started." During the Activity: Tell the children, "I hope you can all remember the list we just made in circle time, because some of those things might be hiding inside one of these." Present the folders upside-down so they cannot see the pictures yet. Tell the children, "I'm going to flip over one at a time and you will see a picture peeking through a hole. It's a tiny hole, so you will have to use your imagination to guess the picture. Let’s see who can draw what they think the picture is." Hold out one card for each child to see. Give a few hints about the object in the picture: what color it is, what size it is, what it eats, what it does, etc. Tell the children "draw what you think you see." After a minute or two, reveal the image by folding open the card. Ask the children, "Is this the same, or is this different than what you drew?" "How are they similar/different?" "Who can show me where the S's are?" Repeat for each card. After all cards, ask the children, "Do you find any of these in your house?" Acknowledge if they say yes about the food. Follow up asking, "What about the rest of these objects? Are these in your house?" Wrap-up and Transition: Tell the children, "You all drew a lot of pictures today! Would you like to use these for another activity? We’re going to save your hard work by placing them into your very own Project Folder. I hope we can use them soon." Ensure children’s work is placed inside their own folder. Tell the children, "I wonder if we can find some of the things we saw today in our sand area outside. Maybe if someone searched carefully, something may be found. Let’s get ready to go outside." List new Activities at this Level Curriculum Area: *On which areas will the activity focus Learning Objectives: *The child will be able to do what? It should be specific and measurable. Try to avoid cognitive verbs (recognize, understand, etc.) and stick to physical verbs (list, discuss, point, count, etc.). Material/Equipment Needed: *list materials needed for the activity '''Preparation *Describe the preparation needed to begin the activity: cut shapes, set out objects, etc. The activity should be ready to begin as the children arrive. Introduce the Activity *When will you introduce the activity? Circle Time? Have a couple children join you during free choice time? Be specific. *What will you say that will create an interest or desire on the part of the child to participate? (Write out the words you will use) *How will you introduce the materials to use? *Are there any skills you need to demonstrate (direct instruction)? *Are there any guidance issues/safety issues that you need to make children aware of? *How/what will you say? *How will you get them started? During the Activity *How will you support children as they begin using the materials? *What opened ended questions will you ask to stimulate thought and conversation? State what you will say/ask. *How will you encourage children to work together? What specifically will you say? *How will you support individual children? What specifically will you do or say? *What additional materials will you have on hand to expand or enrich the experience? Wrap-up and Transition *How will you give the children a warning that the activity will soon end? *How will you involve the children in the cleanup process? *How will you transition children to the next activity? Where will they go next? How will they be excused to get there? Will someone accompany them or be waiting for them? Will they have to wait? If so, what will they be doing while they wait? Think things through *Are there any other considerations for ending this activity?